Hadiah
by Kurugi Akira
Summary: -EDITED from sebuah hadiah- Naruto pengen kasih hadiah buat seseorang? kira-kira siapa ya yang dapat hadiah dari uke termanis ini? Yaoi, OOC, GAje n judul gak nyambung sama ceritanya... RnR? author baru................


Ni fanfic special buat GaaNaru/NaruGaa day XDD

Akhirnya, saya bisa juga ikut berpartisipasi ^^~ (meski masih lama)

Disclaimer

NARUTO itu punya Masashi-san a.k.a Masashi Kishimoto, tapi kalau nih fanfic 1000% punya saya!!! XDD

Warning

OOC, YAOI a.k.a boy x boy. Don't like?? Don't read !!!

Pairing

Yang Utama **GaaNaru**

A/N:Saya rasa nih fanfic gak nyambung sama judulnya deh -_-a. ni ff dah saya edit sdikit, tapi kl msalah typo saya kagak mau tau *di injek* soalnya saya buru2… Dan mkasih buat Azuka-senpai sama Tante Avy :p yang udah menegur dan memberikan saya kritik&saran. Balik lagi ke soal typo, saya masih kagak mau tau soal itu *kabur*

Enjoy it…….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**##SEBUAH HADIAH##**



Di suatu hari yang cerah, terdengar sebuah rengekan dari seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata bola sebiru langit.

Ia merengek pada pemuda yang ada di depannya.

"Teme~"

"hn"

"Teme, mau ya?ya?ya?"

"Tidak, dobe"

"Uggh… Ayolah teme~"

"Tidak untuk kali ini, dobe!"

"Dasar teme pelit"

"hn… Aku kan sudah bilang dobe, tidak untuk kali ini"

"Bilang saja kau mau 'bermesraan' dengan Neji, dasar Sasu-teme!!!"

"Itu kau tahu, dobe. Dan salahmu sendiri, kenapa mengajakku, bukannya Sakura atau yang lain."

"Ayolah teme, Sakura-chan sedang bulan madu bersama Sai. Kakashi-sensei dan Iruka-sensei sedang pergi ke pemandian air panas, makanya aku mengajakmu Sasu-teme!!!"

"Shikamaru?"

"Dia sedang pergi ke Suna untuk menemui Temari-nee, Teme"

"Huh, bukankah Lebih praktis kalau kau minta bantuan 'kekasih'mu, dobe!? Bukankah sekarang ia sedang berada di Konoha" kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Kau gila, aku mengajakmu untuk mencari hadiah untuknya. Lagi pula dia sibuk dengan urusan Negara bersama Tsunade-ba(ka)chan, teme"

Sasuke yang mendengar penjelasan Naruto hanya ber'ooh' ria.

"Ya teme, ya?"

"Tidak" tolak Sasuke tegas.

"Kumohon, te~me~" pinta Naruto sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes-nya yang sudah terkenal se-antero desa Konoha, maupun di luar desa.

Dan sejauh ini tidak ada yang bisa menolaknya, termasuk Sasuke.

"Uggh… Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu mencari hadiah untuknya, dobe."

"Benarkah???" Tanya Naruto.

"Yey, terima kasih Sasu-teme~" kata Naruto riang setelah melihat Sasuke mengangguk.



DI TENGAH-TENGAH DESA

"Kau mau memberinya apa, dobe?"

"Hmm… Entahlah teme, aku juga tak tahu" Jawab Naruto polos.

"Fuuh, dasar dobe" kata sasuke sembari menahan tawa.

"Jangan tertawa, teme!"

"Iya, iya dobe. Jadi bagaimana?"

"Aku akan melihat-lihat sebentar, siapa tahu ado benda yang cocok untuknya" kata Naruto sambil mengedarkan pandangannya, untuk mencari benda yang pantas untuk 'hadiah' atau 'kado' untuk kekasihnya.

Tiba-tiba matanya terpaku di salah-satu toko,

"Ah, itu dia teme!!" seru Naruto sambil menunjuk toko yang ia lihat tadi.

"Ayo kita kesana" kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sasuke, untuk masuk ke toko tersebut.

"hn" hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari pemuda berambut pantat bebek itu.



DI DALAM TOKO

"Ini dia" kata Naruto dengan riang.

"Tapi, rasanya ada yang kurang. Apa ya?"

"Ah, aku tahu. Warnanya!!!" ucap Naruto.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto segera menghampiri pelayan toko.

"Ma'af" kata Naruto.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" tanya pelayan toko itu ramah.

"Apa ini hanya ada satu warna, Nona?" tanya Naruto sembari menunjukkan 'benda yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"Tidak Tuan" kata pelayan toko itu.

"Umh... apa ada yang berwarna merah?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja, Tuan. Anda ingin yang berwarna merah?"

"Ya" kata Naruto.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar, Tuan. Saya akan mengambilkannya" setelah mengatakan itu, sang pelayan toko segera beranjak pergi untuk mencari 'benda' permintaan Naruto tersebut. Tentu saja yang berwarna merah.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang dari tadi di lupakan oleh Naruto berjalan ke arah pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Kau yakin akan memberikannya itu, dobe?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Iya~, memangnya kenapa teme?" Tanya Naruto balik.

"Err… bukankah di negaranya itu sangat panas, dan kenapa kau malah mau memberinya

itu, dobe?" kata Sasuke.

"Aku tahu, tapi hanya itu yang menurutku pantas untuknya" kata Naruto.

Tidak berapa lama, pelayan toko itu menghampiri Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Ini Tuan, sesuai dengan permintaan anda" kata pelayan itu.

"Ah, terima kasih" kata Naruto.

"Dan tolong dibungkus"

"Baiklah, Tuan" kata sang pelayan toko.

Setelah membayar 'benda' itu, Naruto dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang.



DI PERJALANAN PULANG

"Kapan kau akan memberikannya pada dia, dobe?"

"Hmm... aku akan memberikannya sekarang" kata Naruto

"Hn, Semoga berhasil dobe" ucap sasuke.

"Arigatou teme~" kata Naruto

Akhirnya mereka berpisah di tengah jalan, karena Naruto memutuskan akan pergi ke penginapan tempat 'kekasihnya' menginap. Sedangkan Sasuke? Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Hyuga Mansion's tempat kekasihnya, Hyuga Neji.

Tidak memakan waktu lama, Naruto sampai di depan penginapan yang ia maksud tadi.

Langsung saja ia masuk ke sana, untuk mencari 'kekasihnya' itu.

Sesampai di kamar yang ia maksud, Naruto menemukan orang yang ia cari.

Di sana, ada seorang pemuda berambut merah dan berbola mata emerald dan mempunya tato di jidatnya yang bertuliskan 'ai'. Ia sedang menikmati pemandangan Konoha di sore hari, lewat jendela penginapan.

Dan pemuda itulah yang dimaksud 'kekasih' Naruto, Sabaku no Gaara. Seorang Kazekage dari Negara Sunagakure.

"Gaara~" kata Naruto sambil meloncat ke arah kekasihnya itu.

Mendengar namanya disebut, Gaara langsung menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto.

Karena punya refleks yang bagus, Gaara segera menangkap Naruto yang telah meloncat ke arahnya.

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, berhenti meloncat ke arahku" kata Gaara sambil menghela nafas.

Dan yang ia dapat hanyalah cengiran khas dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda yang telah menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Ehe...he...he... ma'af" kata Naruto polos.

"Tapi aku tahu, kau akan selalu menangkapku Gaara" lanjut Naruto.

Mendengar penjelasan dari kekasihnya itu, Gaara hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Gaara kepada Naruto.

"Ah, aku lupa" kata Naruto.

Ia segera berlari ke arah pintu dan mengambil sebuah bungkusan yang tergeletak di depan pintu.

Dengan segera ia memberikan bungkusan itu pada sang Kazekage.

"Apa ini?" kata Gaara setelah menerima bungkusan itu.

"he...he... ayo buka" kata Naruto sambil nyengir.

Gaara hanya mengerenyitkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Naruto.

Dan beberapa detik berikutnya, Gaara langsung membuka bungkusan itu.

Setelah membuka bungkusan itu, ia melihat sebuah benda yang berwarna merah darah seperti rambutnya

Dengan segera ia mengeluarkan benda itu.

"Syal?" kata Gaara bingung, ia lalu menatap Naruto.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Gaara~" kata Naruto di iringi oleh sebuah senyuman yang bisa membuat orang yang melihatnya klepek-klepek .

"Eh...?" hanya itu kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Gaara.

"Hu...uh, jangan bilang kalau kau lupa oleh hari ulang tahunmu sendiri Kazekage-sama" kata Naruto sembari memberi penekanan pada kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan.

"Hmm... kau benar Naruto, aku lupa hari ulang tahunku sendiri" Ucap Gaara sambil menahan tawa.

"Dan terima kasih, karena kau ingat dengan hari ulang tahunku dan untuk syal ini, Naruto" lanjut Gaara.

"Ya, dan ku harap kau menyukainya." Kata Naruto.

"Tentu saja, aku menyukainya Naruto. Warnanya senada dengan rambut merahku ini" kata Gaara sambil memegang rambutnya.

"Naruto" panggil Gaara.

"Ya???"

"Maukah kau memasangkan syal ini padaku?" kata Gaara.

"Dengan senang hati" jawab Naruto.

Ia segera mengambil syal yang berada di tangan Gaara, dan berniat untuk memasangkannya.

Tetapi, tiba-tiba tangannya di tarik oleh salah satu tangan Gaara. Sedangkan tangan Gaara yang bebas, meraih dagu Naruto.

Mata Naruto terbelalak ketika ia menyadari apa yang telah Gaara lakukan kepadanya.

Dan

Dan

Dan

--BLUSSH—

Muka Naruto memerah, lebih merah dari tomat yang sering di makan sama Sasuke.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Gaara mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto.

Dan tidak memakan waktu lama, untuk mempertemukan bibir keduanya dalam satu ciuman yang hangat dan juga lembut.

**END____**

Gimana Purin-chan???

Saya udah bikin fanfic GaaNaru, bagus gak???? Meski saya tau, situ lebih suka lihat Gaara jadi uke-nya Naruto *di gampar*

RnR please????????

**Kurugi Akira** from **Kurugi Family **


End file.
